percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 8
Ebony 'N'ico was quiet. His face showed so much strife at that moment. I wanted to help, but what could I do? You were the one that caused this after all... His hand stop drumming for a moment and I did something that shocked myself: I grabbed his hand. His eyes looked at me and I tried to tell him it was fine and he didn't need to tell me, but no words came out of my mouth, we just sat there looking at each other, like a bunch of idiots. I don't know how long it would have been till one of us spoke to break the moment, but neither of us had to. "Nico?" I quickly let go of Nico's hand and turned to see who it was. A few feet behind me was a skinny guy who looked like he belonged at Santa's workshop as an elf, though he was a bit too tall to be one. I recognized this guy from when we were in Rachel's cave. I think his name was Leo. "Chiron said he wanted to talked to us, about the quest I mean," Leo said. He was twiddling his thumbs while he talked. "I better be going," Nico told me and then slowly got up. I saw that his cheeks were pinkish. He made his way to Leo and they walked off, neither of them saying a word. I sat there, screaming on the inside. I grabbed his hand! Why did I grab his hand? I could have just gotten up when he stopped talking and none of this stuff would have happened! Why am I such a loser? Before I could answer that question, I heard a conch shell go off. I had heard one before when I was in Spain with my mom last summer. All of a sudden, all these campers were coming up the hill to where I was. I stood up and saw Connor leading a bunch of kids behind him. What was weird was that there was another kid right next to him, who looked just like him. I ran up to him and his really good look-a-like. "Ebony, where have you been?" Connor asked me. The other guy kept walking and the kids behind them followed him. "Connor, there's two of you?" "No. That's my brother, Travis. I know, we look just alike, but he's uglier than me." "Heard that, Connor!" Travis yelled. "What's going on?" I asked Connor. "We're getting ready for dinner," he said, with a smile crossing his face. "Follow me if you want to eat," he then winked and I followed behind him. The kids that followed Travis were all sitting down at a table in the pavilion. "This is the Hermes table," Connor said, "and until you get claimed, this is where you'll be sitting when we eat." I slowly sat down, Connor then sat beside me. He told me the names of some of the kids at the table, but I forgot almost all of them instantly. Connor then got up and a few minutes later came back with two plates full of some the best food I had ever seen. "Here," he set down a plate in front of me. "Thanks, Connor." "Your welcome." I then dug in. After not eating for a few hours, you get pretty hungry. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page